Hostile 18
by Ari6
Summary: Buffy follows Riley to the Intiative and finds herself a captive.


Disclamer-All the characters belong to the creatons of Buffy  
Rating-PG-13  
Summary-Buffy makes the mistake of following Riley after his beeper has gone off. She  
find herself trapped in the Intiative.  
  
Buffy watched as three beepers went off simaltaniously. Suspicion only grew as  
Riley and his two friends left their lunch table and hurried out the door. She abandoned  
her place in the lunch line and stealthily followed. They left campus and went into a  
house. Buffy counted to ten before cracking the door open. Seeing that there was  
nobody waiting on the other side, she sneaked in and headed up a flight of stairs, assuming  
that that's where they went. The Slayer rounded the corner and let out a small gasp.  
Riley whipped around and grabbed Buffy by the wrist and yanked her onto the  
elevator. His two comrads instictively reached for their guns. Riley clamped a strong  
hand over her mouth and used his other to get a grasp on her shoulder. She could have  
easily taken all three of the men out within secound, but she decided not to show off her  
super strength just yet. If they posed a real threat then she would fight back. "I'm sorry  
Buffy. We can't neglect procedure." Riley said sincerely. "The Proffesor isn't going to  
like this." Grahm concluded. "Ya think?" Forsester rolled his eyes. Riley scolded them  
as the elevator doors opened, "Boys!"  
Buffy's eyes widened as she was lead through a big, white room where there were  
all sorts of demons and vampires laying unconsious on lab tables while scientists in lab  
coats were experimention on them. Riley must have felt her tense because his grip on her  
tightened the slightest bit. She was lead into a small office. Buffy was surprised to see  
Proffessor Walsh sitting at a desk inside. "Buffy, how nice to see you." she said looking  
up from her work. The Slayer tried to counter with some smart ass remark, but Riley's  
hand muffled it. Walsh's lips upterned just the slightest bit as she ordered "Agent Finn" to  
release her. He did so gladly. "So," Walsh continued, " I suppose you've seen some of  
what's here and are a bit confused." "Oh, not really." Buffy responded trying to play it  
cool. These people might turn out to be her allies but she wasn't going to let them off the  
hook for being so rude. "You capture demons and vampires and play with their guts."   
Walsh looked surprised at first but quickly managed to pull her expressionless  
stare back on. "I see, and how exactly did you happen to come across the knowledge that  
these creatures are real?" When Buffy hesitated she saw Walsh pull out a gun. Using her  
Super Slayer Speed, she jumped onto the desk and kicked the gun out of her Proffessors  
hands. She didn't notice Riley's friends pulling out their own traquilizer guns in time.  
"How much did you give her?" Riley asked distrest. He was holding up Buffy's  
unconsious form. His companions looked down at their guns. "One dart would be  
enough to knock out a good sized vampire." Grahm said as Riley pulled several out from  
her back. Riley scowled, "A little trigger happy, aren't we?" Walsh looked down at a  
chart in her hands and pressed a button on the wall. "Dr. Peterman, prepare number  
eighteen for a code twenty-two with moniters on seventeen, eighteen, and nineteen."   
Riley recognized the Intiative lingo immediatly and protested. "Proffessor Walsh, with all  
due respect, she's just an innocent girl." Walsh gave him a cold stare. "I have reasons to  
believe other wise."  
Buffy woke groggily and sighed. But once she took in her sorrondings, she woke  
up immediately. There wasn't much to see, actually. She was in a small cubical room  
with black walls and no windows. The floor and ceiling however, were white. The only  
reason she could even see was because of a light imbedded in the ceiling.  
Walsh was amazed at how fast the girl recovered. She was certain now that this  
was some sort of demon. One that they hadn't come across yet. Maybe one that takes the  
form of humans to trick it's prey. She decided to let the thing see where is was. "Dr.  
Peterson, minus the code twenty-two."  
Buffy was just standing up when, suddenly, all the walls were ripped away. She  
saw vampires and demons all lined up in rows next to and across from each other. But the  
one to her left caught her eye.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Slayer." 


End file.
